Together Forever
by omg it's me
Summary: Troy and Gabi are in their final week of college and have been dating for several years but when Troy finally pops the question and gabi accepts, what speed bumps will they go over before the wedding? TROYELLA! R&R PLEASE!
1. Intro

Troy-21 Gabi-21 Chad-21 Taylor-20 Sharpay-20 Ryan-20 Zeke-21

Couples-

Troy/Gabi

Taylor/ Chad

Sharpay/Zeke-come in later on in the story

Jason/Kelsi-come in late on in the story

Troy and Gabi are currently goin to Cal University in Berkeley. They have been dating ever since they were juniors at East High and are currently seniors in college. Troy and Gabi were known all over campus. Troy for being the basketball team's captain and Gabi for being his girlfriend and one of the smartest girl's to have ever came to Berkeley to go to school. Chad and Taylor go to San Jose State University. Jason and Kelsi go to UCLA and Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan all live in the Orange County area. Zeke at a culinary school and Sharpay and Ryan at an acting school.


	2. Yes or No

"Hey Gabi" Troy said into the phone

"Hey Babe ! Whats up?" Gabi asked while watching old Full House reruns.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight at Le' Boulanger? My roomie had a reservation but he caught the flu. He gave them to me this morning saying that he had already changed the reseration name to 'Bolton' to I had to take them." He said quickly

"Hmmmmm, I'm tempted but –"

"Gabi please! I'm willing to do anything to make you come." Troy said cutting her off.

"Ok fine. What time?"

"Uh… how does 7:30 sound like to you?" Troy insisted

"I think that sounds perfect." Gabi said

"Yes!" Troy said

"This is so sweet of you."

"Yea I know.." he laughed

"Troy?" Gabi asked questioningly

"Yea hun?"

"You sound nervous. Are you ok?"

"What? Nervous? I'm not nervous what makes you think in nervous?"

"Um…. Well maybe that fact that you just said all of that in 4 seconds and you voice is quivery."

"Well I'm not."

"Ok, just wondering. I'll see you tonight"

"Ok, Love ya"

"Love ya to bye!" then they both hung up.

**Troy's Dorm**

**1:45 pm**

Trot turned to his roomie once he hung up. His roomie Trevor was lying down in bed reading an old issue of Sports Illustrated.

"Dude Trevor, I'm hecka nervous for this date."

"Why? You and Gabi go on date's like every week. What's so different about this one? Your never like this. Just Chill!" Trevor said .

"This isn't just a date it's probably the biggest date of me life. I like to call it 'The Date'"

"Ooo…. Sounds fancy" Trevor said chuckling."Tell me more about 'The Date'"

"If you must know, tonight I'm going to ask Gabi to marry me."

"Congrats dude! Can I see the ring?" He said enthusiastically. As if he didn't even have the flu.

Troy then pulled out a box that contained a gourgeous 3 carat diamond ring that said perfectly in the middle.

"I just knew that you two were got be together forever. You guys are like a match made in heaven or something."

"Yea I know. What do you think of the ring? Do you think Gabi will like it?" Troy said afraid of the answer

"Dude are you serious? Gabi's gone love it! Have you told all your other friends yet?"

"Yup. The entire gang (Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason)"

"Good." Trevor said with a satisfied smile.

**Gabi's Dorm **

**7:25 pm**

Gabi was in her room putting the finishing touches on her dress. It was a navy sequined dress she had recently bought from macys. Curls in her hair were held up by pins and one sparkling barrette.

"Gabi you look so pretty!" Gabi's roomie Stephanie gushed.

"You think? It's not too much is it?"

" Girl belive me, Troy's gonna fall in love with you all over again once he see's you in that."

Gabi twirled in front of her full length mirror.She sighed deeply.

"Whats wrong Gabs?" Stephanie asked

"Oh nothing." Not wanting to tell Steph the real reason.

"That was not a nothing sigh that was a something sigh." Steph said determined to get whatever it was out of her.

"Fine… I just wish that Troy would come out and propose to me. I mean, we've been together for like 6 years!"

"Oh Gabi, don't worry. I promise you that he will."

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Troy

"Knock him dead!" Steph said as she went and turned on the TV.

Gabi opened the door to see Troy in a light blue dress shirt, black pants and matching jacket.

"Hey Babe." Gabi said as she put her arms around Troy's neck giving him a kiss.

"Hey ! Wow! You look stunning!" Troy said almost starting to drool over the sight in front of him.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks. Well lets get goin." Troy said anxiously

The couple walked out into the street and next to Troy's BMW. Troy opened Gabi's door for her.

"What a gentleman." Gabi said giggling.

Troy smiled.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking that after dinner we could go for a walk in the park."

" That sounds good to me." Gabi said sounding satisfied

Troy pulled up into Le' Boulanger . He walked around to Gabi's door and opened itfor her. Gabi smiled.

They walked up to a small desk that said Reservations.

"We have reservations here for tonight." Troy said to the middle aged man.

"Name?"he said dulley

"Bolton."

"Your table's right this way."

He led them to a small booth by a fireplace. When they were settled a waiter came around and dropped some menus on their table for them.

"I'll be right with you." The waiter said.Walking away.

As Gabi looked through the items on the menu Troy stared at Gabi.

"Why is she so perfect?" he thought to himself.

"Troy? Troy? TROY!" Gabi yelled.

"What? Oh sorry, I dozed off for a second

The waiter came around and took their orders

"Have I told you that you look gourgous tonight?" Troy said while grabbing onto Gabi's soft hands.

"Once or twice." Gabi said laughing.

They talked for a while as their food arrived. They occasionally stopped to kiss. When they had finished they meals Troy paid the bill and they left.

"The dinner was amazing. Thanks again."

"No problem, anything for you." His voice trembled. Why was he so nervous?

"Why am I so nervous?" Troy thought to himself.

He knew why. He had never asked anyone to marry him before.

"I'm glad Gabi can't see me sweating through my coat." He thought to himself.

"Gabi, let's stop for a second." Troy said as they made their entrance through the park.

"Ok sure, What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something."

Troy grabbed Gabi's hands and looked into her eyes for a moment then knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh." Gabi whispered. She had 'shocked' written all over her face.

Troy took a deep breath

"Will you, Gabriella, Montez marry me Troy Bolton?"

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. Just want to leave the suspense. I'll update soon. **

**IM me at lads4life with any thing.**


	3. Really?

Troy closed his eyes hoping that she would say yes.

"Oh my gosh." Gabi said this time a bit louder.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed

Tears started to pour out of her eyes like water out of a pitcher.

"Yes yes! 100 yes yes yes!"

Troy couldn't believe his ears . She had said yes!

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Gabi whispered as Troy got up and wiped away a few of the tears off Gabi's cheeks.

"You know what this mean rite?" Troy said while slipping the ring onto Gabi's finger.

"What?" Gabi said while playing along with Troy's game

"We're getting married." He whispered into her ear as he picked her up and spun her around.

Troy put Gabi on the ground and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart they walked hand in hand towards Troy's car knowing that in a few months they would be married

**Gabi's Dorm**

Gabi walked into her dorm with the biggest possible smile on the planted on her face.

Stephanie was watching 'Friends' reruns when Gabi entered the room.

"Hey Gabs how was it? She said with a mischievious grin.

"It was good…." Her voice trailed off.

"Tell me about it."

"Well we went to dinner, walked, Troy asked me to marry him, I said yes, we walked-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're engadged?"

Gabi smiled.

The two girls squealed for a moment then came back to earth.

"OMG! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you. You have to fill me in with all the details."

So the two sat down and discussed the nights events.

**Troy's Dorm**

"Hey Dude" Trevor said while paying attention to the computer monitor.

"Hey."

"So what did you and Gabi do tonight?"

"Uh… well I asked her to marry me ."

"And…" Trevor asked anxiously jumping in his seat."

"Let's just say I was shocked by the answer."

"Aw , man Troy. Sorry it didn't work out." Assuming that Gabi had said no.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry? She said yes!" Troy exclaimed almost not even believing it himself.

Troy and Trevor high- fived each other.

"What did I tell you?" Trevor said soaking up the glory.

"Yea yea." Troy said laughing.


	4. Is It Over?

**6 Months later**

Troy dialed Gabi's phone number in a hurry. Their wedding was just in 4 short days and their was still so much to get done.

"Gabi pick up!" he said as he was given the dial tone.

"Hey it's Gabi. Leave me a message. Luv ya!"

Troy waited for the beep to leave a message.

"Gabi, it's Troy, I was just calling to tell you that I was going down to Tux World to pick up the tuxes. See ya later hun. Bye!"

Troy's best man was to be Chad and his groomsmen were to be Zeke,Jason,and Ryan.

Gabi's maid of honor was to be Taylor and her bridesmaids were to be Sharpay,Kelsi,and Stephanie.

"Pick up the phone!" Troy's ringtone said.

He flipped open his Motorola and saw that the I.D. said Chad.

"Hey Chad what's up?" Troy asked.

"Not much. What are your plans for the day?"

"Well I was gonna go down to Tux World and pick up our tuxes then go and grab a bite to eat. Wanna join?"

"I would but Taylor's stressing out about the wedding." Chad laughed.

"Why? Shouldn't Gabi be the one stressing out?" Troy laughed

"I know! That's what I tried to tell her but she's nervous about every single detail. Plus the fact that it just hit her that her best friends are getting married." He chuckled.

"Oh okay. Well call me if you wanna chill."

"I will see ya soon. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up.

Troy got into his BMW and drove off to Tux World. Once he entered he walked up to the front desk. Behind it was a tall and attractive blonde in a pinstripe business suit.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up tuxes for my wedding." Troy said.

"Name?" she said flirtaciouly

Troy put on a confused look and then answered.

"Bolton." The blonde typed something into the computer and then looked up at Troy.

"Here to pick up four tuxes?"

"Yea can I have them? I'm sorta in a hurry." Troy lied wanting to get away from the girl as soon as possible.

"I dunno…. It's gonna cost ya." She said licking her licks and leaning in towards Troy. Troy tried to pull back but she got a strong a grip on his shirt and wouldn't allow him to leave.

Just then Gabi entered the store.

Her eyes widened extremely.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! What the hell are you doing!" she yelled

Several customers turned to see what all the commotion was about.

Troy turned bright red.

"Baby, this isn't what it looks like." He said walking towards here.

Gabi's eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Oh yeah? 'sniff' Then what is it?"

Troy pointed to the blonde.

"She was coming onto me. Baby, I would never cheat on you. You know that.:

Gabi shook her head.

"I did. I can't believe that I ever trusted you." Gabi burst out in tears and ran out of the store leaving everybody speechless and staring at Troy giving him disgusted looks that just screamed, ' That's really low'.

Troy watched as Gabi hopped into her baby blue mustang and drove off.

Troy ran after her.

"Gabi wait!"

But she was gone…..


	5. What I've Been Looking For

-Sorry I haven't updated! I've been swamped in homework! Well… here is the next chapter hope you love it!-

Troy was left at the front of tux world in complete shock.

" how did I get my self into this mess?" troy screamed

he then thought, " I had the perfect life and that stupid blonde ruined it!"

Troy took out his phone and called Gabi's number. Sad enough, it went straight to answering machine. He attempted to call several more times but then finally gave up and decided to call chad and see if gabi was over at his place.

Meanwhile, gabi is driving down to chad and taylor's house.

Her eye's were leaking out tears. Half her heart wished that Troy was here to comfort her when the other half kept reminding her that it was his fault that she felt like crap right now.

She pulled into the circuler driveway of the mansion and ran to the door.

She rang the doorbell and stood their patiently waiting for someone to open the door for her.

The door eventually was opened by their butler charles.

"Ahh! Ms. Montez. Nice to see you again." He bowed

Gabi managed to sniffle out " Nice to see you. Is taylor here?"

"Oh yes. Come in while I go fetch her."

Gabi wiped away a feew tears while she waited.

" Mrs. Danforth! Ms. Montez is downstairs !" Charles called into the intercom

" Thank you charles!"

Charles stood by Gabriella while they waited for taylor to come down.

" Kleenex ?" Charles offered. Gabrieella thanked him and took one out of the box.

She then saw Taylor come down one of the spiral staircases.

" oh mi gosh! Gabi. What's wrong?" taylor exclaimed

Gabi couldn't hold in the tears any longer. She burst out.

" Troy… tux world…. Blonde…" she managed to say.

"Oh no! Gabi come on . let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up and then you can tell me the story."

Gabi nodded still crying while she followed her best friend up the stairs.

Once Gabi was cleaned up and feeling a slight bit better. She sat down on the bed and explained to entire story to taylor.

" Oh Gabi! I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something." Taylor said

Chad then came into the room.

" Gabi? Is that you?" Chad asked,

She nodded

He walked in and stood by taylor.

Gabi fell into another fit of tears.

Chad looked confused. "What did I say?"

Taylor explained the whole story to him.

All chad could do was give Gabi a hug.

"Gabi! I'm so sorry this happened to you I-" he was inturuptted byt his phone ringing.

"Sorry 1 sec. Hello?" Chad said into the phone

It was troy. "Chad! I'm so gald I got a hold of you. Is gabi there?"

" Hold on 1 sec man."

"It's troy!" he mouthed to the ladies.

" Tell him I don't want to talk to him!" Gabi wimpered.

"Dude? Gabi's here but she said she doesn't want to talk to you."

Troy groaned." Chad please! Just tell her I need to explain what had happened. Let her hear my side of the story.

Chad repeated what troy said to the girl's Gabi just shook her head.

"Sorry dude…. She won't respond. I got to go."

"Chad wait! I'm coming over." He hung up.

" He's coming over."

" I have to go." Gbai said panicking.

" Gbai wait, Why don't you just stay and here Troy's side of the story. Maybe he was telling the truth." Tyalor recommened

"Yea Gabi. Troy was never the one for lying. He was always honest. Just Please, Stay and listen to him. I know no one wants the see you guys break apart from each other."

Chad said

Gabi sighed " I can't look at Troy right now. I'm sorry." She got up and left to go downstairs. Taylor and Chad were following her close behind.

"Gabi please stay!" They said.

She had made up her mind . She was leaving. But when she opened the door she opened the door there before her stood her fiancée Troy Bolton.

He grabbed her gently by the arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Troy said pulling her into another kiss.

The entire time, Chad and Taylor were stading over, watching from the stairs.

They looked at each other and smiled.

They were happy that Troy and Gabi were back together.- so they thought….

Ooooo! Cliffhanger. Thanks larabaybee. I totally forgot to add that in! well I'll try to update soon


	6. Work It Out

Gabi pushed Troy away from her.

"Troy… I'm sorry but now's not a good time." Gabi said

"Gabi, please let me explain!"

"What's there to explain troy? You were practically kissing her right in front of my face!"

Taylor was beginning to run down to help solve the problem but Chad stopped her

" Don't go down yet, it's entertaining." He whispered pulling her back.

" Gabi! I didn't want to kiss her! She grabbed me and was pulling me in! I was trying to get away I swear!"

Gabi just shook her head.

"I don't know troy. How do I know if you won't cheat on me with someone else?"

"You want to know how?" Troy said

Gabi nodded.

"Meet me at the house around 6 and I'll prove to you." He said as if he had just placed a bet.

Inside he was completely nervous.

" Fine."Gabi smirked.

" Dress in something comfortable."

" Bye!" She yelled as she walked out of the house.

Gabi got into her car and drove off to the mall to get a pair of sweats. She would have gone home but didn't want to risk another encounter with Troy until tonight.

She walked into Nordstrom where she was greeted by the shoe department.

She took the escalator up to Saavy, a department that sold designer wear.

"Hi welcome to savvy how may I help you?" a lady named Patricia said.

"Yea… um do you have any attractive sweats?" Gabi wanted Troy . Sure she was upset but she knew it wasn't his fault. She did think though that he owed it to her so she thought she should look nice in active wear.

"oh! Yes… we just got in some brand new Juicy Couture sweats." The lady exclaimed, guiding Gabi.

"Woah! I really like those blue ones." Gabi said pointing out a sky blue colored track suit (look like the Juicy one she was wearing when troy came to her house) She picked them of the hanger and took it to the register.

"Did you find everything all right today?" the cashier asked Gabi

" Oh yeah! Perfect."

The lady charged the seat out fit."

" And your total comes up to $205.37"

Lucky enough for Gabi, she had a high paying job so the cost was no problem. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to the lady. Behind her though, Gabi heard the following.

" That girl in front of us is the girl from the tux store." The mysterious woman said.

Gabi turned around to unfortunately see the blonde from tux world.

Gabi gasped. And quickly turned around.

" How could you do this to me Troy… wahhhhh" the blonde micmicked Gabi's previous words

" Jeez, let your guy be free."

Gabi had heard enough.

" You know you were the cause of all this. You could have possibly ruined my relationship!" Gabi screamed trying to make her feel bad.

" Whatever." The blonde said " Your so over protective ." she then walked out of line.

" Ms. Montez?" the cashier said once she got the chance.

" Your things" she said handing gabi the clothes she bought.

" Thanks."

Gabi grabbed her things and marched out of the store.

5:55

Troy was at the front of his and Gabi's house waiting for Gabi to arrive.

He was dressed in jeans and a short sleeved shirt.

He heard the motor of a car coming close . Sure enough it was his fiancée, Gabriella Montez.

She climbed out of her car looking fabulous in her new attire. The swaets molded in to her each and every curve.

Troy's mouth hung open

Gabi looked amazing!

"Hey" Troy said

" Hey" Gabi replied a bit shyly.

"You look stunning." He said while walking up to her.

Oh how much he wanted to grab her and embrace her in to longest kiss ever.

" Thank you. So do you."

" I just want you to know that I love you no matter what."

" Aww. Thanks. That means a lot but you still need to prove to me that you wont cheat on me ever!"

" and I will!"

" That's why I'm going to put you to the test."

" Huh?" Troy replied confused.

" You'll see."

They got into Troy's car and drove off to the Lakeshore Park ( made up)

Once they got there, they climbed up a hill where Troy had set up a picnic.

" This reminds me of when we were in high school." Gabi said getting a little teary

" Yeah.." Troy trailed off.

" Any way, Here's the test."

Gabi pointed at an attractive looking girl.

" What do you think of that girl?"

Troy wasn;t exactly paying attention.

" What girl? The only girl I see is you?"

Troy's comment made gabi blush.

" How about her?"Gabi said wanting to trick Troy. She pointed to a man

" Wasn't that a man?" he chuckled

" Good." She laughed

Troy walked up to Gabi and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder

" Troy! Put me down!" she squealed

" Not until you forgive me!"he said while going to the highest point of the hill.

" Troy Alexander Bolton! Put me down!" Gabi demanded

" Ok fine!" he said once they reached the top.

" Get ready to rooooolllll.!" He said. He grabbed Gabriella and rolled down the hill with her.

The couple used to do that all the time in high school.

Gabi couldn't help but laugh. She forgave Troy but wouldn't give in yet.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill they both burst into a fit of laughter.

" Do you forgive me?" Troy said looking into Gabi's brown eyes."

" Hmmm…." Gabi said trying not to crack.

" Gabi I love you!" Troy said

" I know. That's why I forgive you."

Troy looked shocked.

" Really?"

Gabi nodded. Troy them pulled her into a passionate kiss. Gabi gave into it.

Minutes later they broke apart.

Troy then whispered into Gabi's ear,

" We're getting married in 3 days."

Gabi squealed and pulled Troy into another kiss.

For the rest of the evening they enjoyed the dinner Troy had made and watched the sunset.

**Hey! Hope you liked it. I think in the next chapter I'm going to start the wedding. I might not update until next week but keep checking. It might be sooner depending on what I have planned. Luv 2 all Together Forever fans.**

**P.S- If you are a fan, can you comment and write " fan" at the end of it. Just on one of them . Thanks!**


End file.
